


Греческая роза

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen)



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-15 23:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15424392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018
Summary: Драббл для ФБ-2018





	Греческая роза

Крутится скрипучая шарманка за пределом слышимого спектра. А у них на курсе есть гречанка с именем классическим Электра.   
Воздух разрезает — точно птица, быстрый стриж над сонною рекою. Просто невозможно не влюбиться, просто наваждение какое...  
Каблучков звенящее стаккато, в локонах трепещущая лента. Говорят — мол, дочка дипломата... а охрана — как у президента. За плечом маячат истуканы, чуть на шаг красавица из дома. Как-то не заводятся романы под суровым взором дуболома.  
Но любовь не ведает сомненья, ей плевать на внешнюю угрозу. Мэтт уже продумал план сраженья — и уже сорвал на клумбе розу.


End file.
